After All These Years
by dazzleme15
Summary: Edward and Bella have been married for over 10 years. They have a daughter madly in love with a wolf. And they are more in love than ever. Date night comes up, and well, it's a night for remembering.


**My entry for LN12's Crayola Contest. I hope you like it, the colour I got was plum. **

**Title - Date Night**

**Penname - Dazzle15**

**Summary - Edward and Bella have been married for over 10 years. They have a daughter madly in love with a wolf. And they are more in love than ever. Date night comes up, and well, it's a night for remembering. **

**I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes. **

***EDIT* Taken down temporarily to edit mistakes. **

**Bella's POV**

Date night. My favourite night of the week. Edward and I spend all our time together, don't get me wrong, but date night was the only night that Edward and I got away from everything and everyone, and were just us. We did reasonable normal human things but just avoided things like dinner. We went dancing and we went to the movies. At the movies, we never did much. I watched him, and he watched me. And if I was feeling a little naughty, I'd lift my shield, and tease him. That always went over well. I don't think we've made it to the end of a movie, as of yet, and it's been 10 years. And when I say _if_ I don't mean it_, _it happens every time. I always like to tease Edward. It's fun, after all I am only 18.

For some reason, I was nervous tonight. I felt something in the air. I felt change, and I didn't want that. Change wasn't always bad, but I hadn't shredded all my human bad luck, and change could be bad around me. The last big change was Renesmee and well that lead to the biggest confrontation that I ever have had, and ever want to have.

I sat at my dressing table, and looked in the mirror. Most humans would say I looked like perfection, but I still found my flaws. My lips were still out of proportion, and I carried a little too much weight around my hips. I never voiced these. Edward got mad when I put myself down, and Alice, well, that's scary. I thought Edward had a temper, but that girl has a temper like no other. I quickly slipped my contacts in. Edward liked it when I wore them, something about reminding him of a good time. I didn't see that myself. I was clumsy human, and only hindered him. I got in the way, and made thing complicated. Now, I didn't. I could help, I had helped. It gave me a little confidence. I got up and pulled my dress over my head.

When becoming a vampire, my fashion sense had stuck with me. So, as you can guess, it sucked. Alice was always testing things on me. Tonight it was a simple dress, it was long and a nice purple colour. Alice gave it a proper name, plum, or something like that. I didn't get why she wanted clothes named after fruit, when we couldn't even eat said fruit. It had black straps, and a green sash that gave me a perfect hour glass figure. I had a lovely pair of simple heels, matching the colour of my dress, plum again. I had a large black tote bag, that wasn't really needed, but Alice and her fashion.

"It completes the outfit Bella" she whined for the one hundredth time. So, the bag completed the outfit. I didn't see that, but hey, you don't argue with Alice. For someone so small, she was terrifying when she's mad. Alice had done my makeup beforehand and of course, it matched. The eye shadow was a lovely purple, like the dress, as was the nail polish. She had given me lip gloss to put on throughout the night, which apparently completed the look further. It was similar to the plum colour, but was a little more pink. Purple lips didn't work for me. Come one, purple lips didn't work for anyone. I matched flawlessly, and I had to admit that I looked lovely. Edward was going to die when he saw me. He has to be good, or Alice will flip out on him. It was going to be a fun night of teasing again.

"He won't ruin all my hard work Bella. I will NOT let him!" When it happens, I'm going to tell her I told you so, just to rub it in. I know my husband and he won't let his little sister do anything to hinder his time with the wife. Getting one up on Alice doesn't happen very often what with her being physic and all, so I'm not going to waste that kind of opportunity.

I matched, right down to the last detail. Alice had even changed my mobile to match. The girl was nuts.

I took a quick glance at the clock, and saw it was 7.45. Edward should be here any minute. We used to have to worry about Renesmee, but she's fully grown, and spends most of her nights at Jacob's, much to Edward's distaste. They got along well, Jacob and Edward, but he was still a father, and played the stereotypical father when it came to his daughter and relationships. I could see what they shared, it was what Edward and I had, so I left them be. No amount of over protection from her parents would keep them apart. I had my heartbroken, and I wouldn't put my daughter through even millionth of that pain, and she would be in pain if she were to ever be separated from Jake. Jake was my best friend, so I didn't want him hurt either. Edward never really stopped Nessie seeing Jacob, he was just vocal in the _dislike. _He hated hearing Nessie's thoughts about the subject. It had been 10 years, and I had much better control of my shield but I lose it sometimes, and Nessie's mind was constantly filled with thoughts of Jacob, unsurprisingly so. Sometimes they are thoughts on matters that Edward would rather believe his daughter would never take part in.

I was pulled from my thoughts by a slight knock at the door. If I had a heart it would be racing. Just the thought of Edward being close made me go all giggly school girl. I pulled the door open and found what I wanted and needed to see. My husband was standing there, in a beautiful suit, smiling at me.

"Hi," I breathed, as he pulled me into his arms.

"Hi," he breathed back. "You look stunning."

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed. You would think I would be used to this by now. Over 10 years of compliments, and I still wasn't used to it. He sighed, knowing my problem. Nothing more was said, but it was okay. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was lovely. We got in his Volvo. He still has a good damn Volvo. It's not the same one, that went years ago, but its similar and the same colour. I never really asked why, but I kind of figured it was sentimental.

"Edward?"

"Hmm,"

"Why do you still have a Volvo?"

"There awesome," he grinned, doing an Emmet impression. It was an Emmet thing to do, and it was funny. I started laughing, as did he. It was sound that could make my day. Light, and melodic. Perfect.

"Seriously?" I laughed.

"Seriously?" He asked. I nodded. "It's you."

"Me?"

"I have it because I love to remember when we met. Is that stupid? I mean, I can see it my mind anytime but…"

"It's not stupid. It's lovely." I smiled. I leant over to him, and kissed him. More passionately than I should have in a car, but, what the hell? He wouldn't get caught. As he put it, he had a built in radar. I giggled at the memory. He told me that in the Volvo.

"What are you laughing at? I hope it wasn't my kissing"

"No, no, no. Never the kissing. That… That's…Erm…" I struggled for a word to describe it. "perfect." It didn't do it justice but I had to say something.

"Good," He smiled my favourite smile. "So, what were you laughing at?"

"You, in the car. When you told me."

"Told you?"

"about being a vampire" He leant over to me this time.

"Best," he kissed me. "Day." He kissed me again. "Ever."

"Really?"

"Well, no. I'm sorry I lied, but one of the best days."

"Best day?"

"When you married me."

"That's too easy. Give me the top ten"

"Top ten? Just me and you?"

"Yeah,"

"Well one would have to be when you married me and the second would be the day that you accepted my proposal. That night was… interesting to say the least. I nearly gave in that night." I smiled, remembering what he was talking about. It was a little fuzzy but I would commit every moment with him to my memory.

"Three," he continued "the day I met you." I frowned. That was a great day, but he seemed to hate me. It was such a struggle for him. "It was a struggle, but that was the day that I knew, even if it was subconsciously, that I would love you forever." I smiled. Sometimes I doubt my shield, he must be able to read my mind.

"These aren't in order by the way. Top ten is hard."

"Carry on,"

"Number four would have to be our honeymoon." he wiggled his eye brows in a suggestive way "The next would be the night that you found out and the next would be when you woke up."

"Woke up?"

"After your change." He clarified, before continuing. "The next is when Renesmee was born."

"What's the matter?" I asked, after he sighed.

"Do I have to carry on? I'm having trouble narrowing it down. Every day with you is absolute perfection."

"Keep going," I encouraged.

"Okay so the last three would be our first date, in Port Angles. I will admit that it could have been under better circumstances but I loved the time that I got to spend time with you. Next is the day you meet my family, they all fell in love with you that day too."

"All of them?" I chuckled, remembering Rose's reaction to me.

"Yes, all of them, even Rose on some level. And finally the first time that you told me you loved me, in your sleep. It was beautiful, I miss that." He sighed.

"Edward," I breathed. "I love you,"

"I love you too," he replied. "I don't suppose I get a list, do I?"

"It's pretty much the same. Ness, getting married, meeting your family, our date but that's mostly because it was the second time you saved me. The only difference would be that I have to add the day you saved me from Tyler's van. I don't know which one it would replace, but I think that was when I knew. I knew something was different. I knew that I had to know you. I knew everything would work out."

"That was a good day. I was powerless, the powers that be controlled me and just pushed me to save you. They knew, before me, that I was meant to save you. I was made to love you. The only reason I exist is because of you."

"You can't do that,"

"Do what?"

"Get all romantic."

"Am I not allowed to be romantic with my amazingly sexy wife?"

"Not if you want to go on this date" I giggled.

"I'll stop. I'll carry on later," He said suggestively.

"Good. Do you want me to go on?"

"Sure."

"When you told me you loved me, before the baseball game in the forest. I believe it went something along the lines of 'I love you. It's a poor excuse for what I'm doing, but it's still true.'"

"That wasn't the best way to tell you, was it?

"It was the perfect way to tell me. I knew it, but the words coming out of your mouth. They were the most significant words in the world."

"If I can't do that, you can't"

"Do what?" I teased.

"Bella," he warned. "We won't make it to the movie's."

"What if I said I didn't want to make it to the movies?" As I finished my phone went off. I pulled it out of my purse, and saw the name Alice flashing across.

"Hello," I said, putting the phone to my ear.

"Put the phone on speaker phone Bella," she said in an annoyed tone.

"Sure," I pushed the button and held the phone out. "What's wrong?"

"You have to stop what you are doing right now. I put a lot of effort into those clothes and I will not let Edward pull them off you in his Volvo. It's common and horrid and you cannot ruin that dress. It cost a small fortune, even by my standards."

"Alice," I scolded. I should be used to her interfering, but I wasn't.

"I'm just saying it how I see it,"

"Well, don't" Edward laughed.

"Edward Anthony Cullen!" She screamed. "You take your wife to the movie, or so help me God, I will hurt you like you won't believe." Damn that pixie can be terrifying.

"We'll go, but we won't be good," He said calmly.

"You let people see her outfit." She paused for a second. "For more than 2 minutes." I laughed, thinking about Edward's plan. I could see it now.

"Bye Alice," I hung up.

"Why'd you hang up?"

"So I could do this." I said and pulled his face to mine. I kissed him, passionately. I pulled away and smiled. "That's all you get. Be good. I don't want Alice to hurt you." He frowned, and I laughed.

We got to the movies, parked the car, got out and headed into the screen hand in hand. I have no idea what we watched, I watched Edward all the time. The movie finished and we walked out.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" He asked

"Sure." I said absently

"You didn't watch did you?"

"No," I admitted easily.

"I figured. Your eyes never left my face. It's flattering."

"Good, let's go home. Alice said we had to go to the movies, and we did. That was all."

"Bella, you have to control yourself."

"Why?"

"I have no idea." He laughed and we went home. That night just made my top ten.

**Should I continue? Maybe add the lemon? Review and let me know. **


End file.
